The Mornings Are Still Fun
by Eamarat
Summary: Anyone who has read Christmas Morning Fun. Sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. If you haven't read my story (Christmas Morning Fun) then you need to go back and read it (Before you read this). It won't matter too much but it will help. (With names and such)**

**And to those who have read that story, this is my thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. **

"Zoe Malaya! Christophor Rei! Come in here. Now!" A red-haired mother yelled.

Two children came tripping down the hall to the living room where their mother was presently standing.

"Yes, Mama?" The four year old Zoe asked innocently. Her mother knew better; she was just like her father.

"What is this?" She pointed angrily at the broken radio; it looked like it had been stomped and ripped apart, multiple times.

"A broken radio." Christophor replied meekly, hiding his eyes. The six year old couldn't lie as well as his little sister but he could pull a fast one on anyone who wasn't their parents.

"Who did it?"

"We dun know, mama." Said the four year old; gazing up at her mother innocently.

"If you two do not feel like coming clean now, fine. We will wait until your father gets home." She said calmly, walking into the kitchen.

The two children look at each other and gulped.

***

"Daddy!" Zoe screamed as she launched herself into her father's arms.

"Hey, sweetheart." He said, kissing her head.

He set her down and she ran back to her bedroom.

His red-haired wife of ten years came out of the kitchen and smiled at him.

"Hey baby." She said, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"Hey." He said, kissing her lips gently.

He knew she was a little perturbed so he had to ask.

"Something wrong?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her against him.

She sighed. "Chris and Zoe are getting harder and harder to handle. Today they broke the vase on the table and a radio." She let her head fall on his shoulder.

He gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Christophor will be starting first grade soon. Zoe will be starting preschool. You'll have all the free time you need."

She pulled away. "It's not that I want free time, I just want them to stop acting so much like us." She said with a smile.

He chuckled. "We were quite a handful at their age, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure how my uncle handled us for as long as he did."

"Well, we lived. So, they'll live."

"Mhm. I know. But I have a feeling I won't know what to do with myself all day after having at least one of them home for years."

He smiled. "You'll get used to it. You'll be hanging out with your friends more and you might even be able to get a part-time job."

Her face lit up. "Good idea! I could do something from home or work somewhere part-time so I cans still pick up Chris and Zoe!"

"Whatever you want to do is fine by me."

Her smile slowly turned seductive; she stood up on her toes and laid a kiss on his lips.

"Mmm." He moaned into the kiss; continuously pulling her against him, trying to get closer to her.

"Mine." He says against her lips.

She smiles and pulls back.

"I'm yours; forever. And you're mine; always."

"Forever and always, baby."

"You're so corny."

"So are you." He says childishly.

"Nu uh." She shakes her head.

"Yeah huh." He nods his head.

"Nope." She crosses her arms.

"I'll prove it." He picks her up and deposits her on the couch; promptly falling on top of her.

She squeals as he kisses her neck.

Seconds later a small throat was cleared and they spring apart hastily, like two teenagers caught red-handed.

The both turn in unison to see Chris and Zoe staring at them.

"Daddy?" Zoe asks innocently.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Are you hurting mommy?" The little girl's brow furrowed in confusion.

"No . . . I was . . . Planning a TICKLE FIGHT!" He reached out and pulled both kids to him.

"Get mommy!" Zoe proclaimed suddenly.

"Get mom!" Chris agreed.

Their dad complied.

"MORGEAD!!!!!" Jez shrieked.

***

It's been ten years since Jez and Morgead got married on Valentine's Day.

Hannah and Thierry's twins, Sarah and Andrew, and Keller and Galen's only child, Ithyca, will be turning ten soon and going into fourth grade.

Sarah was still her brother's protector and they stuck together like glue.

Ithyca was spoiled rotten but, as an only child, everyone agreed that she needed to be spoiled.

Raven and Val had given up on getting pregnant. They tried everything they could but nothing worked.

Claire went off to college and came home in love. She was enthralled with Blake and him with her. They now lived together and, unknowingly to Claire, Blake would be proposing very soon.

And Thistle was still rambunctious Thistle.

At the moment, it was still summer break but school was only a few weeks away.

***

It was Saturday morning at the breakfast table when Zoe asked a father's second most dreaded question.

"Daddy, will you take me shopping for clothes?" She asked after she took a swallow of her orange juice.

Shopping. In, girlie, pink stores. Morgead shuddered.

"Will you Daddy?" Zoe asked, bringing him out of his imaginative, self-induced torture.

"I thought Mommy was taking you?"

Zoe shook her head. "She had to take Chris to the doctor's later and she said she won't be able to take me." Zoe sniffled.

"Well, why don't you guys go tomorrow?"

"'Cause Daddy! I need to get my clothes _today, _before everybody else takes them all!"

Morgead laughed. "Sweetie, I don't think all the clothes will be gone before tomorrow."

"All the good ones will." She said despairingly.

"Sweetie-"

"And Daddy, I can't go to school in my _baby clothes. _I'm four now, I need new clothes. Please Daddy?" She sniffled and looked at him pleadingly.

He sighed. _I have a feeling I'll be condemning myself with these next words._

"Fine. Get ready. We'll leave in an hour."

***

"Come _on_, Dad. All the good clothes are gonna be gone if we don't _hurry_." Zoe said as she drags her father through the mall.

"Okay, okay." He picked up the pace.

They got to the door of the store and stopped dead.

"You like Gap Kids?" He dad asked, astonished.

"Yeah. What, did you think I'd wanna go to Limited Too?" She asked.

He fidgeted. "Well, yeah. You're a girl."

She shook her head and walked in to the crowded store.

Morgead sighed and followed her warily.

He walked up behind Zoe just as she pulled a pile of t-shirts down on top of her head.

"Watch it." He said amusedly as he pulled the clothes away to see her laughing smile.

"That's what you're here for."

"Oh, so, you're just using me for my height?" He smiled.

She shrugged. "That and your money."

He laughed and picked her up. "You little munchkin."

She giggled as he tickled her sides. "Stop. Please." She said breathlessly.

He set her down.

He looked around the store to see women and children galore.

"You were right. There are a lot of people."

His daughter wasn't paying any attention to him as she combed through a pile of green t-shirts; trying to find her size.

She mumbled an 'aha' as she pulled a shirt from the pile of clothes she'd been looking through.

"Here." She placed it into her father's awaiting arms and walked over to some blue shirts; starting the process all over again.

"How long are we going to be here?" Her father whined.

"_Daddy._" She giggled.

"What?" He looked down at her. Her hands were on her hips and she was shaking her head in such a way that reminded him of his wife.

"You sound just like Chris." She smiled.

"Well, he may have your mother's red hair but he's got my charming personality."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure daddy. I believe you."

"You better." He smiled.

Zoe finished up her shopping then drug her father to the check-out.

***

**Here is the sequel to Christmas Morning Fun.**

**Here's the deal. I won't write another CH if ya'll don't give me some ideas.**

**This story is focusing on the children. **

**Zoe and Chris and maybe the other children, if you want that. (Sarah, Andrew, Ithyca)**

**But here is the deal. You need to be telling me things you wanna read.**

**Like Zoe's first day of school. Or, Chris' first kiss. It can be pretty much anything really. (Nothing dirty please)**

**Whatever you wanna read. And if you ask, I might even do it in their POV.**

**If I'm swamped with stories, which I have been or this would've been out sooner, I will send a message to whoever told me what to write and let them know.**

**I will also let you know when I'll be using your CH idea. (Approx. date)**

**So, this is, basically, you getting your own author to write out the scenes you want to read. (That's pretty much exactly what it is)**

**I think that might be it. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**And I hope to be getting some ideas soon!**

_**Eamarat **_

**OH YEAH. The CHs can skip two years and then backtrack a month. You don't have to progress slowly with their age. Any date.**


	2. Flour Baby

**Yaya, second CH already.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Anything.**

School was a week away and the children were just a little bit more than ecstatic.

Christophor because he'll be able to see his friends more often; Zoe was excited, because she'll be a big kid now.

Jez had decided a week ago that she would get herself a part-time job somewhere. A few days of searching later and she had her first interview.

She'd left ten minutes ago to beg for Raven's help on the correct attire.

At the moment, Morgead, Chris, and Zoe, were all sitting side-by-side on the couch to watch some television.

"_What is this_?" Morgead asked with disgust.

A yellow kitchen sponge was laughing irritatingly.

"It's a cool show, Dad!" Chris exclaimed.

"Yeah." Zoe nodded. "And really funny."

"How can a talking sponge, with a snail for a pet and, screaming like a banshee every five minutes, be funny?"

"It just is!" Zoe said.

Morgead sighed and leaned back against the couch.

A half hour later, the obnoxious sponge was gone. They turned off the TV and decided to play Go Fish.

Morgead shuffled the cards and passed them out accordingly.

After everyone got their cards, Morgead stands up.

"Does anyone want anything to drink? I'm going to get me something."

After Zoe declines and Chris accepts, Morgead walks into the kitchen, opens the fridge, and pulls out two sodas.

"Thank you." Chris said as his father hands him his drink.

They start to play.

"Daddy, do you have any twos?" Zoe asked her father.

"Here," Morgead handed her his two.

"Chris, do you have any queens?" Morgead asked Chris.

"Go fish."

Morgead frowned and pulled a card off the deck.

"Zoe, do you have any sevens?" Chris asked Zoe.

Zoe handed him her seven in silence.

The three continued playing and after three games, the score was: two, Zoe; one, Chris; zero, Morgead.

They put the cards up and sat back down in the floor.

They stared at each other.

Morgead, bored; Zoe and Chris, calm.

"Hey Dad? I have a question." Chris spoke up suddenly.

Morgead looked at his son.

"Yeah?"

Chris looked at Zoe and she nodded.

"Well, me and Zo were wondering something."

"Where do babies come from?" Zoe spoke up.

Morgead's eyes got wide and his jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Where. Do. Babies. Come. From?" She separated the words distinctively.

Crap, Morgead thought, why does Jez have to be gone _now?_

"Daddy." Zoe waved a hand in front of her father's face.

"What?" Morgead looked dazed.

"_Daddy_. You're not even listening to us! Answer us!" She said angrily.

"Um." He said.

Zoe crossed her arms.

"Well, when, a, um, mommy and daddy-"

"Like you and mom?" Chris wondered.

"Yeah. Anyway, when two people love each other, they get married. After a while, they'll want a baby. And then, they'll . . ." Morgead trailed off, unsure how to answer.

"They'll what?"

An idea struck him. "They write a letter to Santa."

"Santa?" Chris looked at him, unbelievingly. "But what if it isn't Christmas time?" He questioned.

"Um, uh, they'll, bake." He blurted out and then felt the urge to smack himself.

"Bake a baby?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah. You take a big bowl. Then you put sugar and flour into the bowl and mix it together." His mind was frantic as he tried to think up ideas.

"Why?" They asked in unison.

"Well, you want the baby to be sweet, don't you?" They nodded.

"Okay. Then you put in food coloring. For their eyes."

"Then what?" Zoe scooted closer.

"And then, you add cinnamon, for the new baby smell, of course."

"Of course." Chris nodded.

"What do you do next?"

"Well, after the cinnamon, you put in some clothes, because the baby can't be naked." He explained.

They both nodded.

"Then you put the dough baby into a baby pan. You put it in the oven for nine minutes at ninety-eight point six degrees. You take it out and then you have a baby."

"Was I a baby?" Zoe asked. "Is that how you made me?" She asked innocently.

Morgead shrugged. "More or less."

"Cool! Come on, Zoe!" They ran into the kitchen.

Morgead's cell phone buzzed in his pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey." Val said.

"Hey. What's up?" He walked into his and Jez's bedroom.

***

Jez walked into her home to hear pans banging in the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen and, with a gasp, stopped dead.

Zoe was sitting on the counter, stirring something in a large mixing bowl; Chris, covered in flour, was standing on a chair, trying to reach something on the top shelf of one of the cabinets.

The entire kitchen was a disaster area.

"What are you guys doing?!"

Both children turned their attention to their mother.

"Making a baby." Zoe said happily.

The swallow of soda, that Jez had taken a gulp of seconds before, came flying out in a fine mist.

"You're what?!" She asked, surprised.

"Making a baby." Zoe repeated.

"Yeah." Chris put in. "Daddy told us how to make one and we're gonna try it."

"A baby made out of cake?" She asked, puzzled.

They both looked at her like she was crazy.

"No, mommy, a _real_ baby. Daddy said that's how you made me!" Zoe yelled.

"We did, did we?" She smiled.

"Uh-huh." Zoe nodded. She started to stir again and forgot all about her mother.

Jez shook her head and walked back into her bedroom to see Morgead talking on his cell phone.

"Hey." She said, taking off her jacket and throwing it on the bed.

"All right; I'll see you later. Bye." He closed his phone.

He looked at her and smiled. "Hey."

"Do you have any idea what your children are doing?"

"Um, no. What are they doing?"

Jez opened her mouth to answer when the sound of glass breaking and a mini explosion was heard from the kitchen.

Suddenly, "Daddy, come look at our baby," was heard.

"Yes, daddy. Go look at your children's flour baby." Jez said mockingly. "I am _so_ glad you got to have that wonderful experience with them."

Morgead walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys, you guys should go ask Mommy how what _she_ used when she made you guys." She heard him say from the kitchen.

She heard little feet thumping down the hall and her heart rate increased.

"HEY MOMMY!?"

**Okay, that's the second one.**

**StarsLeansDownToKissYou had this idea.**

**Note: They probably won't be very long and some will be downright short.**

**Note to anyone that will give me ideas: Please try to make your ideas as detailed as possible.**

**Example: ****She could fly.**_**X **_

**Or. She learns to fly and saves one is better, please.**

**(Details are always better)**

**Anyway, that's it. For now. Have any questions just let me know.**

**Eamarat**


	3. Circle of Life: A New Generation

_**All right, I'm trying for a third.**_

_**Disclaimer: My birthday's in a few months. YOU GUYS should all pitch in and buy the rights to Night World; and then you can give them to me! That sounds like a plan.**_

**_WARNING: slight profanity usage. (Bitch, mostly)_**

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV (May change)**_

Zoe held her mother's hand as they made their way up to the small brick building.

Zoe was nervous, like most children are, but she was always very excited to meet kids her own age.

With her free hand, her right hand, she grasped the right strap of her green, frog backpack and squeezed out her anxiety.

Jez tugged on her daughter's left hand; when her daughter's large green orbs gazed into her own, she gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's going to be okay, Zo. I'm sure you'll make friends; lots of friends." She said confidently.

Zoe nodded and smiled.

They walked through the clear glass door and Zoe's eyes widened.

The small, but open, room was bright and cheerful, with green and pink walls, and a wide assortment of toys.

"Hello there," said a young woman with a bright floral blouse and shin-length jean shorts.

"Hi. I'm Jez Redfern and this is my daughter, Zoe." Jez said to the woman.

"Ah yes, Zoe, we've been expecting you." The woman held out her hand. "I'm Melinda, but you can call me Lindy."

Zoe reluctantly shook the woman, Lindy's, hand.

"Why don't you go ahead and find someone to play with." Lindy said, motioning to the other children in the room.

Zoe contemplated which child to accompany; she spotted a blonde girl playing with blocks.

She walked over to the girl, warily. The blonde girl looked up and smiled.

Jez watched as the two girls exchanged hellos and names; she smiled when Zoe sat down next to the petite girl and started to play along with the blocks.

"That's Ivy. Sweet girl; a little strange, though." Lindy said, standing beside Jez.

"Yeah." She said absently, still observing the pair. She felt a twinge in her abdomen but passed it off to be sadness from her baby girl growing up. But for some reason, she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

She shook her head at her paranoid self and made her way to leave.

"Mommy!" She spun around as Zoe came bolting into her. The little girl wrapped her arms around her mother's knees.

"I love you Mommy!" The little girl turned her glistening eyes up to her mother's reflective ones.

"I love you too, Zo. Go play; I'll be here to pick you up before you know it."

"Okay!" She shouted and ran back to her new friend.

Jez, with a watery smile, made her way out of the little school.

***

"Come on, Ivy!" Zoe yelled, running to the see-saw.

"I'm coming!" Ivy yelled back.

Both girls got onto the opposite sides of the see-saw and began to play.

"You're so impatient, Zoe!" She yelled as she went up.

"My mom said I'm just like my dad." Zoe laughed as the see-saw took her high into the air.

Both girls were very smart. No one realized how smart, and calculating, these two were. They played the cute post-toddlers but they were far from that mindset.

The first time they laid their eyes on each other, they knew that the other was from the Night World.

"What are you?" Zoe asked as she came down to the ground, then went right back up.

"I'm a witch. What are you?" Ivy asked as they began to go faster on the toy.

"I'm three quarters vampire and one quarter human." She said proudly.

"Cool!" The little girl's eyes lit up.

"Who are your mom and dad?" Zoe asked.

"Thea Harman and Eric Ross; mommy kept her last name."

Zoe nodded. "My mom did the same thing."

"Who're your parents?" Ivy asked, as they slowed down.

"Jez Redfern and Morgead Blackthorn; I got my mom's last name."

Ivy's jaw dropped and she forgot to push off again with her feet, bringing them to a standstill with Ivy on the ground and Zoe high in the air.

"Your mom is Jez Redfern, one of the Wild Powers?"

"Uh-huh." Zoe said absently. Her mother being a Wild Power meant nothing to her. She'd heard the stories about her mother going against the feared Dragons and saving the world. But, it didn't matter to her because she wasn't even _alive _yet.

**(((A/N: I think this might be after Strange Fate)))**

"That's so cool!!! Do you think I can-" She was cut off as Lindy called them back inside for a nap.

Ivy sighed and got off, shortly followed by Zoe.

"Come on! I heard we get a cookie after naptime!" Ivy said happily, having already forgotten what she was about to ask her new friend.

"Okay."

They walked back to the door slowly, not even the promises of cookies could make them happy to be away from the sun.

Suddenly, a black blur came flying over the fence. Both girls shrieked and tried to beat the man into the house.

Faster than even Zoe could see, the man picked both girls up by the skin of their necks and leapt back over the fence.

***

"How lucky I am. To have a Redfern _and_ a Harman spawn in my hold." The man laughed evilly.

He was handsome; his hair was a dark red and his eyes were a volatile green. The two four year olds knew he was going to hurt them but they didn't have a clue why.

"Who are you?" Zoe spoke up.

He chuckled. "I am Erris."

"Mister Erris? Why do you wanna hurt us?" Ivy asked innocently; she sniffled for effect.

He looked down on the two tied up girls.

"My mother was killed by those damn wild powers. She was the only one of our kind that didn't resent or scorn me."

"Your kind?"

"I am a Dragon. And for now, the only one left." He said proudly.

The two girls gaped.

"D-dragon?" Ivy stuttered.

"But why do you want us?!" Zoe exclaimed.

Erris tapped Zoe on the nose.

"I must take my revenge _somehow_. A child each of two of the oldest and most powerful families in Night World; it will make an impact on someone."

"So . . . Let me make this clear. You're pissed, and wanting to take revenge, because someone, years ago, killed you mother; the only one who understood you. Did you live in her basement, while she baked cookies for you, too?" Zoe felt a sharp pain on her left cheek and she knew a bruise would appear within a moment.

She saw his right hand turn red.

_Why didn't I see his hand move_, she thought with a chill.

"Don't you ever say anything like that, you little bitch!" He bared his teeth and fangs popped out.

_Oh, that's why._

"You're a v-vampire? H-how?" Ivy asked shakily.

"I was made a vampire fifteen years ago. I can no longer take my beautiful dragon form. I am no longer the most powerful being on this earth. I am mocked, openly scorned, because of a vampire." He hissed venomously; glaring at Zoe.

"Look at it this way: there aren't any Dragons left to mock you."

"NO!" He let out a deafening roar that made both girls wince.

He picked up the chair Ivy was tied up on and threw it into the wall.

"IVY!" Zoe screamed and tried to lean out to her friend.

"Dumb bitch deserved it." He laughed.

Zoe felt her heart start to beat faster. Her small hands squeezed into tight fists and her muscles clenched, causing her already raw wrists to bleed.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Zoe's scream filled the air as a blue light burst from her chest into the enraged misfit that was Erris.

From the power of the blast, he was thrown into the far wall on the other side of the building.

He hit the ground and lay still.

Zoe sat back against the chair and stared blankly into space.

"Eyah!" She heard Ivy moan from behind her and quickly pulled her hands from her restraints.

She darted to Ivy's side and touched the other girl's damp forehead.

"Ivy?" when the other girl made no other sound, other than her labored breathing; Zoe ripped the rope from her wrists and picked her up gently.

Being three quarter lamia made her strong; but she was only four and carrying another person of the same weight was taking a toll on the poor child.

Now outside the clichéd, decrepit warehouse, Zoe could tell they were several miles from both the school and her house.

Spotting a pay phone across the street, hope shot through her.

She looked both ways, like her mother said, and made her way to the grimy beacon of hope.

She set Ivy down on the pavement and searched for a quarter. Finding nothing in her front or back pockets, she let out a wail. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw a quarter sitting just a few feet away. A smile broke out onto her face.

She hurriedly picked up the quarter and pushed it onto the designated slot.

Typing in a seven digit code she knew by heart, Zoe prayed the other would pick up.

"Hello?" A sweet male voice said.

"Where are you?" She asked sternly.

"It's two o'clock, Zo. I'm at recess." He said.

"Okay. Call your chauffeur, grab the gang, and come pick me up." She stared at the bruised form lying beside her.

"Are you okay, Zo?" He sounded concerned.

"Yes,_ I'm_ fine." _But Ivy isn't,_ she added silently.

"Okay. Tell me where you're at and we'll come pick you up."

She gave him the street address.

Just as they were about to hang up: "Andrew?"

"Yeah?"

"Please hurry."

***

Zoe, Chris, Andrew, Sarah, and Ithyca, sat in a circle with an unconscious Ivy lying in the middle.

"Are you ready?" Sarah asked them all.

They nodded and put their hands on the barely breathing form.

Focusing their energy, they used their own spiritual power and pushed healing into Ivy's body.

Several seconds later, Ivy sat up, choking for air.

She coughed once, twice, and then took a shuddering breath.

"Ivy!" Zoe smiled and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Oh, I was so worried!" She said.

Andrew cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah." She leaned back and smiled into her friend's confused face.

"Ivy, these are my friends." She pointed to each in turn. "That's Ithyca, Sarah, Sarah's brother, Andrew," here, she blushed, "and my brother, Chris. Guys, this is my friend, Ivy Harman. Her mom is Thea Harman."

They nodded; they'd all heard of the Harman clan.

"Hi." She waved timidly. She raised a mental eyebrow when she saw Andrew glancing at Zoe every other second.

She got 'hellos' from everyone and then asked a question that had been bothering her.

"Do they know?" She gestured to the group.

"Yeah, I told them what happened."

"Oh."

Everyone knew Zoe and Chris both had a little bit of the Wild Power in them; or so everyone suspected. This just confirmed things; made it solid.

"Hey Ivy?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna join the gang?" She smiled devilishly.

"What kinda gang?"

"Since we're the new generation, we thought it wise to start a new gang also."

"Sure, I'll join. I'm part of this generation."

They each shook hands with Ivy.

"Welcome to the new Circle Daybreak, Ivy."

**I really enjoyed writing this. **

**I like adding a new character; shakes things up.**

**Does anyone else see a thing between Andrew and Zoe blossoming? Might have to have something happen in due time.**

**This idea was by Jynxiii, and also, because someone else mentioned her first day of school, PoLKaDOtsAlLNigHt.**

**If I have the time, and depending on the reviews and ideas, I'll start CH 4 sometime within these next two weeks. It'll probably have all of the children; possibly some birthdays.**

**Eamarat**


	4. Waiting

**Disclaimer: **

**Eamarat doesn't own anything but her little love slave . . . =3**

_**3**__**rd**__** POV unless otherwise noted**_

_7 years after CH 3_

A black cat zipped by, almost faster than the normal eye could see. She was small, for a leopard, that is.

She let out a malicious snort as she cornered a quaking man.

"P-please, d-don't, p-please." He stuttered pathetically.

She let out a low growl and bared her teeth menacingly.

The thin man whimpered and shook as a dark spot appeared at the front of his pants.

A soft laugh came from behind the big cat and she instantly relaxed her aggressive stance.

"Giving this guy quite a scare, aren't you, sweetheart?"

She purred sweetly and he laid a hand onto the top of her head, between her twitching ears.

The boy had red hair and bright blue eyes.

He laid the dress he was carrying across her back.

"Go change. I'll watch him." He turned his attention back to the now confused man.

She rumbled her affirmation and padded softly behind a tree.

A few seconds later, a teenage girl in a powdery blue sundress came from behind the tree.

The man gaped.

She laughed at his expression and walked over to grab the red-haired boy's hand in her own.

Her expression turned dark when she turned back to face the man.

"Where is Katherine?" She growled.

"W-who?" He asked shakily.

"Ka-ther-ine. Blonde hair, green eyes, terribly shy. You know, the little girl you kidnapped a few days ago?"

His eyes widened and she knew he had understood and remembered.

"Bring us to Katherine, right now." She said slowly.

"N-no." He stuttered defiantly. "I-I can't. I-I w-won't."

A rumbled started in her chest and the man started to cry.

"You dare defy _me?_" She laughed viciously.

"Go ahead." She turned and walked away.

The blue-eyed boy smiled a toothy smile.

"You should've asked for _her_ punishment. _She _doesn't like to hear the screams."

Fangs popped out.

Two laughing figures sped through the forest.

One male and one female; one with short, pale hair and one with long, dark hair.

The pale one reached out his hand and grasped onto the dark female's.

They found their way through the trees at blurring speed; searching.

A brutish man was standing in their path, seemingly unaware of the oncoming threat.

The pair appeared in front of him and he jumped, startled.

"Who the hell are you two?" He growled.

"We," the pale boy cracked his knuckles and looked at the shorter girl beside him, "are what your nightmares are made of."

The dark-haired girl smiled inhumanly.

"Do you know where Katherine is?" She asked sweetly.

He gave her a humorous look and shook his head.

"Ha. Like I'd tell you that." He laughed darkly.

Faster than his eyes could see, her small hands were wrapped around his neck.

"Now, tell us."

He smirked but stayed quiet.

She squeezed and his eyes bulged.

"That little girl is part of Circle Daybreak. You know that, don't you?" The pale boy asked.

The man was turning a light shade of purple.

"We didn't know. He just told us to get her." He clawed at the girl's hands around his neck.

"Who? Who told you to kidnap her?"

"The boss." He gasped.

She shook him. "Who is 'the boss'?"

"Hunter . . . Redfern." The man went limp; blacked out.

The girl let the man fall to the ground and then swayed on her feet.

"Zoe!" The pale boy put his hand to her lower back to keep her on her feet.

"Are you okay, Zoe?" He turned her flushed face to his.

"Y-yeah. Can we go home now, Andy? I-I think we've learned enough."

"All right. Sure." He pulled a cell phone from his pocket and proceeded to call everyone.

**(A/N: I am skipping the calls because it would be boring.)**

After hanging up, Andrew slid his cell phone back into his pocket and scooped Zoe up into his arms.

Too freaked to protest, she relaxed and nuzzled into her Soulmate's chest.

Andrew rumbled deep in his chest and kissed the top of her silky, dark locks.

They were not dating; a couple; or whatever.

After they had recognized the silver string, they decided that they would wait until they were both a little older to be together. However, they still understood the rules of being Soulmates. They knew they were only meant for each other so they wouldn't be with any other; they may not love each other yet but they never wanted the other to be hurt in any way, shape, or form; they still offered each other comfort and protection when called for but nothing else would be shared until both were ready.

Currently, Andrew was carrying Zoe through the woods to get to his yellow and black striped Mustang, parked on a back road, away from the prying eyes of humans.

"He's alive. I can't believe he's alive." Zoe muttered repeatedly.

"Hush, sweetheart. I'll never let him hurt you."

She nodded.

"He's supposed to be dead. It's been twenty years." She said suddenly, after a long bought of silence, startling Andrew.

"Don't think about it anymore, Zo. It's not worth the stress."

She shook her head and relaxed against his chest.

"It just scares me." She whispered.

"I know, Zo. We'll figure this out. The guys are gonna head on back but I'm taking you home."

"Mine or yours?" She asked, trying not to yawn.

"My parents are home. Are yours?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, dad had to go out of town on some project thing for work. Mom went with him. They'll be gone the rest of the week. Aunt Claire is supposed to bring Kate over every day for a play date."

"Aren't you and Chris a little old to be having play dates? Especially with a four year old?" He raised one perfectly pale eyebrow.

"She's still my cousin." She pouted.

"Okay, okay. I understand." He laughed when her face broke out into a smile.

"We can go to my house. Aunt Claire doesn't come on the weekends since she knows we always spend them with you guys."

"All right. We'll go to your house."

"What'd he say?" Ithyca asked Sarah as they walked back to Sarah's silver, Lexus R350Z.

Sarah slipped her phone back into her pocket. "He said that Zoe isn't feeling well so he's taking her home."

"Are we going meet them?" Chris asked, slipping his hand into Ithyca's.

"Nu uh. We're gonna head into to town to grab something to eat."

They got to Sarah's car and everyone got in.

"Where to?" Sarah asked, starting the car.

"Food!" Ivy cried.

Zoe and Andrew were curled up on the couch, watching a movie.

"Andy?" She asked, yawning.

"Hmm?"

"How much longer do we have to wait?" She turned her head up to look at him.

"I-I don't know. A couple of years I guess. I just wanna do right by you."

"You're doing it right though." She tilted her head questioningly.

"Well, what I mean is . . . I don't wanna start this and end up hurting you. You're eleven, Zo. I'm sixteen."

"But I'm mature for my eleven years." She mumbled.

"You are." He tugged on a strand of her dark hair. "But you're still only eleven."

"Age doesn't matter." She said stubbornly.

"But it does to an extent."

"How so?" She asked.

"Well, how the world will see us. In a couple of years, I'll be out of high school. And you're not even a teenager yet." He reasoned.

She closed her eyes slowly and shook her head. "But I don't care what the world thinks; I love you, you're my soul mate, and I only care what _you_ think."

"I love you too, Zo. But I think just being with you is enough for now. I can wait. I'll wait forever if I have to."

Both smiled softly when the silver cord that connected them glowed brightly.

Andy tugged on the cord. "This means I won't stop waiting until I have you."

She smiled and tugged back.

"This means you already do."

**Did anyone else give a big 'awwwwwww' just then? I know I did.**

**Okay, okay. I'm sorry for the wait. It's been, what? A month. I know, I know-**

**HOLY CRAP!!! A MONTH????????!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'MSOSORRY!!!!!**

**I've had tons of school to finish and I'm writing an original story with a friend; so I've been super busy.  
Plus…I kinda drew a blank on this and I didn't know where to go. Then, all of a sudden, this morning, I'm like 'BINGO!' and I finish it within minutes.**

**Anywho…**

**Anyone else thought it was super weird I brought back Hunter? I mean, the guy was burned to dust. But I mean, what can you do about dem immortals. They're like roaches.**

**Ya'll need to give me some more ideas, dagnabbit. I'm not posting another CH until ya'll do.**

**How did I do the old Chs? Oh yeah…**

**This CH was brought about by the idea of:** **StarsLeanDownToKissYou. **

**Yaya! Thanks yous!!!!**

**Now, all of you. Get to working on more ideas!**

**Love ya'llllllllll.**

**-****Eamarat**


End file.
